


December Day 26

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sam Winchester/Reader





	December Day 26

It was the day after Christmas, but you were dying to see Christmas lights. You found a place near where you had just finished a hunt and begged your boyfriend to take you.

“Come on, Sammy! Please? You know how much I love Christmas lights and we have been so busy that I haven’t even gotten to see any. This is the last night!” 

Sam couldn’t say no to you so the two of you headed out of the motel that night bundled up. 

It was snowing and the Christmas lights were amazing. They were set up all around a lake and they reflected off of it in a magical way.

“It’s so beautiful, Sam.”

He returned a “Yes, it is”, but when you looked at him he was staring at you with a dorky smile. 

“You’re such a cheeseball, Sam! I love you.”

He pulled you to him and kissed you. Then he wrapped his arms around you so you wouldn’t be cold and the two of you continued walking around the lake looking at the lights.

Sam found it so crazy how you deal with monsters every day and yet all you needed to smile was to see a few lights. He would do anything to see you smile though. Even if it is going to see Christmas lights when Christmas was the day before. Your smile brightens his world and he will spend the rest of his life trying to make you smile.


End file.
